Sabriel
'Sabriel '(in-game Sabrîel, special character alt code 0238), is a noble from House Veltharian and a former cat burglar who makes her home in Nagrand with her new husband, Grimstalk. Biography Sabriel was born and raised in Quel'thalas in the upper echelons of the nobility. Her father, Dasmius Veltharian, was a powerful magister who was a decorated hero of the Second War. She came into the world with a silver spoon in her mouth. Her and her twin brother, Authir, had more in life than they could possibly need. She was in every sense of the word the spoiled, pretentous, egotistical noble brat. As soon as she and her brother came of age, her father began placing significant amounts of pressure on Authir to carry on the Veltharian legacy. He was expected to become a magister, like his father, marry well and carry on the family line. Any time Authir showed any sign of deviation from what his father expected of him, he was subjected to brutal punishments, usually of the physical nature. Sabriel was always kept at arms' length when this happened, though she had her suspicions. By the time the Scourge came up through Quel'thalas, her brother had become a dashing young mage, engaged to what his father deemed a "suitable" wife. On the eve of the attack, Sabriel was whisked out of harm's way as her brother fought on the front lines... and died. Her and her father were the only in the Veltharian house to survive. And once the mourning period was over, all the pressure Arturius had placed on Authir was suddenly redirected to Sabriel. She, after all, was the last of the line, and all his dreams were now relying on her. Abruptly, Sabriel got a very real taste of her father's obsession and cruelty, and the corruption of not only House Veltharian, but also the other noble houses. Despite her father's best efforts, Sabriel never took to arcane magic. She did, despite her father's objections, cultivate her talent for sneaking around and stealing things. She became entangled with Ravenholdt on the down-low, who helped to train her in the ways of subtlety, assassination and combat. Though her father would never know, she had become a thief of significant prowess. She remained in the gray area for quite some time: a noble heiress by day and a rogue by night, hating her father yet continuing to bow to his every whim. During her days in Silvermoon, once the Blood Elves had claimed their place within the Horde, she became entangled with an orc who took her natural flirtatious nature the wrong way, and ended up raping her. Though she was rescued by a Druid who happened to be wandering by before the situation got any worse than it already had, the situation left her shaky and aching for vengeance. Though she knew she was not a match for the Orc herself, she happened upon a second orc, Grimstalk Boneshatter, and agreed to go on a date with him if he roughed up her rapist. When Grimstalk returned with the triumphant news of having succeeded, Sabriel fulfilled her end of the bargain and accompanied him to Booty Bay on a date. What Sabriel was not anticipating was that the brutish exterior Grimstalk put up was in fact a ruse, hiding an intelligent, charismatic Orc underneath -- with whom she quickly developed much deeper affections for. It didn't take long for the pair to fall in love with one another. This served as a wake-up call for Sabriel. There was no way she could continue to be associated with House Veltharian and be romantically involved with an Orc. All the years of resentment for her nobility and her family came to a climax, and late in the spring she formally extracated herself from her nobility. Her father no longer had power over her. Personality Sabriel, while smart and perceptive as any rogue is wont to be, has a rather unfortunate tendency to be abrasive and cruel to those who rub her the wrong way. Around those she likes, her sour personality does boil down to wit and playful humor, and she is fiercely protective of those she cares for. Appearance Sabriel is, even for an elf, markedly beautiful. Her noble birth, while it proved to be her largest obstacle, also graced her with fine, delicate facial features, a slim and curvaceous body, and the ability to flaunt it to its fullest extent. Her eyes carry the usual fel taint. Her hair, though it's been changing color recently, is always long. Her clothes usually combine her love of fine things and her profession as a cat burglar: well-tailored and rich leather armor, with a dagger hanging off either side of her hips. She carries a small satchel on her belt which contains various poisons, toxins and other chemicals usually reserved for medical treatments (such as antiseptics, anaesthetics, etc). Recent History Grimstalk and Sabriel recently married, and have decided that they would like to start a family in Nagrand. Sabriel and her father, Dasmius, have -- to everyone's surprise -- begun to patch things up and repair their relationship. While they both concede that there is much work to do to salvage the relationship, they have both decided that they would like to start over. Category:Horde Category:Horde Rogue Category:Rogue Category:Blood Elf Category:Blood Elf Rogue